Erazor Djinn
*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sonic Runners'' |englishactor = Peter Cormican |japanactor = Masashi Ebara |nickname = The Genie of the Lamp |species = Djinn |gender = Male |hair color = Cardinal |skin color = Pink |eye color = Red with black sclera |alignment = Evil |likes = *World domination *Shahra *His henchmen |dislikes = *Sonic *The Arabian Nights stories *The woman who made the Arabian Nights |skills = *Granting wishes *Vast magical abilities *Swordsmanship |moves = Flame of Judgment |ability type = SpeedSonic Runners }} The is the main antagonist of Sonic and the Secret Rings. He is an evil djinn from the world of the Arabian Nights and the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. By releasing the stories from the Arabian Nights storybook and absorbing their power, Erazor's goal is to take over his world and bend it to his will and then make his way into Sonic's world. History Past Long ago, in his story, the Erazor Djinn caused many malicious misdeeds in the world of the Arabian Nights. He was eventually stopped and punished for his actions by being sealed away in a Magic Lamp where he was to remain trapped until he had granted the wishes of 1,000 people, which included Aladdin. Eventually, Erazor fulfilled his sentence, but at that point, he had gained a renewed hatred for humanity and the creator of his story for giving him such a fate. He thus began taking over the Arabian Nights, twisting the words that supported the stories into spirits that followed his command and absorbing the book's contents so he could gain absolute control of the world of Arabian Nights; his ultimate goal being to escape and make his way into Sonic's world to wreak havoc there as well. He also apparently had a past relationship of some kind with Shahra, the Genie of the Ring. When Erazor began taking over the world of the Arabian Nights, he ordered Shahra to collect the seven World Rings that truly control their world, despite her denying that they exist and refusal to help him in his conquest. ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' When Erazor first met Sonic in the Lost Prologue, he quickly tried to kill him. After introducing himself, and bragging how he had already wiped out one hundred of the 1001 Arabian Nights, he asked Shahra if she had the World Rings with her. When Shahra defied him once again, he shot a flaming arrow at her as "punishment". Sonic jumped in front of the flame and took the hit. Erazor, taking advantage of the situation, told Sonic to gather the Rings for him before the flame went out, or his "life is forfeit". Before departing, he proclaimed that he will next go after King Shahryar. He met Sonic and Shahra again at the Evil Foundry where he was summoning the Ifrit Golem, gloating that he had already destroyed half of the world of the Arabian Nights, and decided to let the Ifrit burn away the remaining pages in the book. Erazor then asked Sonic if he had the Seven World Rings, only for Sonic to complain about Erazor calling him a rat. Erazor, figuring that Sonic did not have the Rings, told Sonic that he had to hurry up as he only had half of his life-force left. Erazor soon meets Sonic and Shahra again when they broke into his Night Palace. When Erazor asked if Sonic had the Rings, Sonic replied that he should look for them himself. This angered Erazor and he assumed (correctly) that Sonic did have the Rings. Erazor absorbed a remainder of the Arabian Nights' power, making him bigger and stronger. Sonic still managed to beat Erazor, who voiced his disbelief at the turn of events. After collapsing, Erazor transformed into a puff of smoke and escaped under a door to his throne room. When Sonic eventually used the Rings to open the door, he and Shahra watched as Erazor emerged from his sword. Erazor saw that Sonic had the Rings and congratulated him for doing so. He then praised Shahra for "using" Sonic to gather the Rings and somehow coerces her into giving him the Rings, promising that they would rule the world together. Despite Sonic stopping her by using her ring, Erazor succeeded in obtaining to World Rings. He then attempted to sacrifice Sonic to obtain the Rings' true power and open the gateway between his world and Sonic's world. However, Shahra got in the way of his attack to save Sonic and died in the hedgehog's arms, asking for his forgiveness. Nonetheless, Erazor's ritual was successful and he was able to absorb the Rings. However, without Sonic as the proper offering, Erazor did not obtain complete control over the Rings and mutates into Alf Layla wa-Layla, a six-armed, incomplete cycloptic monster. Three of the World Rings (rage, hatred, and sadness) abandoned the monster's body and instead granted Sonic power, giving him a new transformation: Darkspine Sonic. Alf Layla wa-Layla battled Darkspine Sonic but was ultimately defeated. The two soon reverted back to their normal selves. Erazor taunted the blue hedgehog, saying that he was immortal and cannot truly be defeated. Sonic, however, revealed that he had Erazor's lamp (given to him by Shahra in a spherical form and reverted to its normal form when she died), and asked if as genie of the lamp, he must grant three wishes to the one who wields it. Despite Erazor's refusal to ever grant a wish for Sonic, he is helpless against the power of his lamp and forced to do so. Sonic used his first wish to resurrect Shahra, his second wish for the restoration of the world of the Arabian Nights, and then used his last wish to condemn Erazor himself to be sealed within his lamp until the end of time. After granting the wishes, Erazor begged for Shahra to help him, but she does not respond, leaving him to be sucked into his lamp. In the end, Sonic dropped the lamp into the Foundry. Other game appearances ''Sonic Rivals 2'' Erazor made a cameo in Sonic Rivals 2 as a collectible card in the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Erazor appears as a collectible Sticker: ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Erazor appears as a S Rare buddy which produces a Shield for every thousandth combo. During the "Desert Ruins Event," it is revealed that someone had set Erazor free again, but his body was split into one thousand smaller, weaker versions. In order to regain his whole body, he had to grant the wishes of a thousand people, so these mini Erazors would appear at treasures to grant wishes. Seeking to make Erazor his tool for world domination, Dr. Eggman gathered one hundred mini Erazors and merged them into one "Super Erazor Djinn" under his command. Meanwhile, Team Sonic had to deal with progressively stronger mini Erazors that Eggman sent after them. During the final confrontation, Team Sonic was no match for Eggman's "Super Erazor Djinn," so they unveiled they had made and tamed their own "Super Erazor Djinn" as preparation and used it to tip the battle in their favor and finish off Eggman's djinn minion. Appearance Erazor is a tall, humanoid being with predominantly pink skin (though it appears to be purple in some scenes) traced with red markings. His beard and hair are a cardinal red and his hair is curled upwards. His eyes have black sclera and red pupils and he has pointed ears. Erazor's attire consists of a long brown cape, golden armbands, baggy white pants held up by a brown and gold belt, and brown, curly-toed boots. Personality Erazor Djinn is depicted as a power-mad despot who seeks to rule both the world of Arabian Nights and Sonic's world. He is an arrogant and unrepentant individual with a tendency to be hammy and melodramatic. He is willing to put anything on the line and kill anyone who gets in his way without any sign of remorse. He is very crafty and a cunning strategist. He was very manipulative; he knew what strings to pull and how to pull them, and most of his mistakes were due to events beyond his control - even then, he still made the most out of accidentally hitting Sonic with the Flame of Judgement instead of Shahra, for example. Powers and abilities Described by King Solomon as having nearly godlike power, Erazor is one of the most powerful beings in the World of the Arabian Nights. Erazor's power is said to be far greater than that of Shahra's. Being a Djinn, Erazor has access to many magical skills of incredible power. His most notable ability is the "Flame of Judgment" curse, an arrow of flame that slowly consumes the victim's life force. When the flame is extinguished, the victim will die immediately, even if it's another immortal being. Erazor is capable of manipulating the World of the Arabian Nights to a certain degree, mainly absorbing the words of the book to grow in power or transforming the words of the book into spirits under his control. He has the ability to summon spirits, djinn, and various other monsters from whatever confinements they may have, such as the Ifrit Golem. He can also fly at speeds capable of matching Sonic and can teleport and transform himself into a cloud of smoke. Apart from his vast magical abilites, Erazor is also a very capable swordsman, able to create lines of fire when he swings his sword and is easily capable of holding his own in a fight with Sonic, but despite his prowess, his sword was unable to defeat Sonic. As a Djinn, Erazor is an immortal being and can survive any kind of physical punishment, allowing him to return from any defeat. He is also able to grant the wishes of others, since he is the genie of the lamp, but never willingly does such, due to the magic lamp, which forces him to. Weapons Erazor's main weapon is a large, curved scimitar designed to resemble a straight-edge razor that is as tall as Erazor himself. When not in use, Erazor can retract the weapon in its sheath. When engaged in battle, Erazor can energize the sword and light it on fire, allowing him to create lines of fire whenever he swings. Alf Layla wa-Layla Alf Layla wa-Layla is the incomplete transformed state of Erazor Djinn, obtained after absorbing the Seven World Rings when the ritual was botched due to Shahra's sacrifice, causing him to transform into a grotesque, six-armed demon. In this state, Erazor's powers are magnified to greater heights, allowing him to manipulate the World of the Arabian Nights as he pleases. He can fire bolts of purple energy, create lines of flame with his scorpion-like tail, generate small voids that suck in matter, and gather the words of the book into a large orb of energy. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Once Sonic the Hedgehog found out that Erazor Djinn has been erasing the pages of the Arabian Nights, Sonic has been after him, trying to stop him from doing such a deed. Erazor Djinn dislikes Sonic, and sees him as a tool When he first encountered Sonic, he called him a "rat", Sonic was not pleased by this and corrects him that he is a "hedgehog"; however, throughout the story, Erazor calls Sonic a rat, and Sonic, agitated, corrects him ("Enough with that rat stuff already! Seriously! I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!"). Erazor Djinn accidentally cursed Sonic during their first encounter, shooting an arrow of flame at his chest. Erazor Djinn told him that if the flame goes out, Sonic's "life is forfeit." Sonic, obviously not wanting to die, asked Erazor Djinn to remove it; Erazor Djinn told him that if he collects all of the seven World Rings, he will remove the curse. But, when Sonic handed him over the rings, Erazor Djinn betrayed him, and attempts to stab him to death to gain full access to the World Rings. During this instance, he correctly identified Sonic as a hedgehog and not a rat. However, Sonic was able to use three of the World Rings and defeat Erazor Djinn. Using Erazor's lamp, Sonic wishes for Erazor to bring Shahra back to life, restore the storybook, and spend eternity trapped in his lamp, all of which Erazor has no choice but to do. Shahra It is unknown about the relationship between Shahra and Erazor, but they seem to have known each other for a long time. Erazor forces Shahra to help him, but when she disobeyed, he attempts to curse her, but then that curse as intercepted by Sonic. He also asks her kindly, "Shahra, please, let us rule the world together." and at the end of the game, when Sonic was going to leave him stuck in his lamp forever, Erazor Djinn begs Shahra for help. These actions might mean that Erazor and Shahra somehow might have been friends or lovers. Quotes Trivia *In one cutscene of Sonic and the Secret Rings, when Erazor Djinn was summoning Ifrit by using some sort of spell, he said the word "Jahannam", "Jahannam" is an Arabic word meaning "Hell". **He also mentions the name Iblis: the fire spirit from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). (In Islam, it is another name for Satan.) *Erazor's name is pun of eraser, since he's erasing the Arabian Nights, and razor, as he attacks with a razor based weapon (this is confirmed in the developer's notes in the 'special book' section of the game). *Erazor and Shahra might have been good friends or even lovers, but it was never exactly stated in the game, though there were hints throughout the story. *Throughout the story, he incorrectly refers to Sonic as a "rat", to which Sonic tries to correct him in regards to what his true species is. The only time he ever correctly identified Sonic by his correct species is just before he attempted to sacrifice him. The second villain to do this is Infinite. *Erazor Djinn is one of the few villains to survive a battle between transformed characters (Chaos, G-merl and Metal Sonic also have this feat). *Erazor Djinn is presumably left handed; throughout Sonic and the Secret Rings, he brandishes his sword in his left hand. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional genies Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007